Continue?
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: (Odio los Summary s T.T) Luego de que Vincent revive dentro de Springtrap, se da cuenta de que deberá compartir el mismo destino que sus victimas de juego. Ahora, tanto los niños asesinados como él mismo tendrán que soportarse mutuamente, y quizás, aprender a llevarse bien.


IMPORTANTE:

1- Las palabras en _**negritas cursivas**_ son el subconsciente de Purple.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _/_ _ **Como soldado, uno se acostumbraba a disparar el gatillo antes de que la victima siquiera logre articular una palabra. Yo no...yo los escuchaba, suplicando, balbuceando estupidez y media para tratar de salvarse...pero eso...al final me valía mierda.**_

 _ **Lo mejor era volver a sentir su sangre tibia salpicando mi rostro. Aun cuando al final tuviera que volver a mi jaula*...oh, como lo disfrutaba. Darles esperanza al escucharles, ver hasta qué punto podían humillarse...y luego, como es que su esperanza desaparecía en esos pocos segundos que tarda la bala en impactarse sobre su frente, o los minutos que les toma darse cuenta de que ya todo se fue al carajo y que en este mundo, Dios no meterá las manos, no cuando ya estamos nosotros en medio.**_ _/_

.

.

.

\- Yo opino que lo desmantelemos, mientras aun respira. - Gruño Foxy, levantando peligrosamente el garfio.

.

 _ **Ugh...**_

.

Puppet ignoro al zorro y junto a Golden, examino la condición del adulto frente a ellos.

\- Vincent... - El títere coloco una de sus zarpas sobre el hombro de Springtrap, tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta.

.

 _ **¿Quién me llama?...**_

.

-Marionette, jamás creí decir esto, pero Foxy tiene razón. !Descuarticemos su cadáver en pequeños trozos, ahora que aun siente dolor! - Intervino Bonnie, amenazando el cuerpo agonizante del guardia con su guitarra.

.

 _ **¿Hablan de mi?...**_

.

\- ¡N-no podemos hacer eso...! Q-quiero decir...¿E-eso no nos haría malos c-como él? - Golden Freddy trato de levantarse, sin embargo, el traje estaba demasiado dañado como para moverse con tanta agilidad.

.

 _ **Un momento...yo conozco esa voz...**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¡¿Como de que no?! ¡ Quitémosle el casco y saquémoslo a tirones! ¡Ahora que está atascado dentro de Springtrap; ya verás como sale de pedazo en pedazo, marino!

.

 _ **Esa es la voz del pequeño Feitan...el niño pelirrojo...**_

.

\- Despierta, Vincent... - Puppet ignoro los intentos de sus amigos para convencerlo de que darle una segunda oportunidad al asesino, aunque fuese dentro de un traje, era una pésima idea.

\- ¡Te pido que reconsideres, Jack! ¡Es una estupidez! ¡Este tío nos quito la vida! - Ahora fue turno de Chica para tratar de frenar a la marioneta.

.

 _ **Esa es la voz de una niña...Ah, Clara*...la única mocosa que maté aquella noche...**_

.

El cuerpo de Springtrap se mantenía inerte contra una de las paredes del viejo cuarto secreto.

.

 _ **A todo esto...¿Dónde estoy...?**_

.

\- ¡Freddy, dile! - Pidió la gallina completamente exasperada. Esto no podía estar pasando. Tenían a aquel psicópata por fin entre sus zarpas. Finalmente estaba muriendo (y no precisamente de una forma agradable) ¡Justo como se lo merecía! ¡Y aun así-!

\- Por favor, Jack...piénsalo bien. ¿Que ganamos con despertarlo? ¿No hay suficiente sangre derramada en este edificio? - Se acerco el oso a su amigo. - ¿No hubo ya suficientes gritos inocentes en nuestra búsqueda para atraparlo?

Purple trato de levantar la cabeza, sin embargo, el dolor y la presión de los seguros del cuello amenazaba con romperle las cervicales.

.

 _ **Oh, ya recuerdo... Con que esos malditos niños al final lo consiguieron...**_

.

\- Freddy...- Puppet giro su máscara hasta encontrarse de frente con los ópticos del oso. - Confía en mi. - Solo basto con decir eso para que todos los ghost se tranquilizaran. Era un hecho...cuando Marionette tomaba una decisión...nada podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

\- Ugh...¿q-que tanto balbucean, m-mocosos...?

Cada niño se sintió a la defensiva de inmediato, el asesino estaba-

\- Al fin despiertas...- The puppet no mostraba expresión alguna, sin embargo, su alma temblaba con fuerza. ¿Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer?

.

.

.

Springtrap trato de mover las manos, y aun cuando cada movimiento representaba un nuevo _crack_ en los huesos del cadáver dentro suyo, Vincent consiguió observarse un poco mejor.

\- De-déjame ver s...i entiendo... - Los cables le dificultaban demasiado el respirar, sin embargo, por alguna razón no sentía que eso fuese tan doloroso como se supone que fuera. - ¿E-esperas que...haga q-que?...

\- Liberarnos. - Repitió la marioneta, aferrándose al hombro del asesino, tenía muy buenas razones para no soltarlo.

Pasaron 6 largos minutos de silencio, en donde lo único que se podía escuchar era el forcejeo de las articulaciones mecánicas del traje tratando de cerrarse por completo alrededor del cadáver que le obstruía por dentro.

.

 _ **Menudo coñazo a donde fuiste a parar, Vincent...**_

 _ **.**_

Purple no podía ver con claridad; los cables jalaban sus parpados hacia atrás y los ojos le escocían por la cantidad de sangre bañada sobre su rostro.

\- E-estas de co-...ña... - Tocio con fuerza y entonces sintió como su cabeza era levantada con brusquedad.

\- Me parece que no me cree...- Susurro el menor sobre su hombro a sus compañeros. - Lo hare rápido...- Se prometió a sí mismo, a la par que deslizaba un pequeño paquete de regalo frente a Springtrap.

.

 **¿Hacer rápido... el qué?...**

 **.**

El asesino sintió como su cabeza era jalada con fuerza por una de las orejas del casco, y entonces, un dolor casi efímero le recorrió la espalda, hasta escuchar el traqueteo de sus vertebras quebrantadas...

.

.

.

Estaba desorientado.

El color y la luz volvía con lentitud a sus ojos.

Todo era demasiado silencioso...

Sin saber cómo o porque, se sentó sobre el suelo en donde había despertado. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo por completo y su piel mostraba todas las cicatrices que había ganado a lo largo de la vida.

Examino sus manos, grilletes casi transparentes se aferraban a sus muñecas y lo mismo pudo comprobar en sus pies.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba atado, sin embargo, no pensó que eso fuera lo que se encontraría al despertar de aquella pesadilla.

A todo esto, ¿qué hora era? ¿Algún día en especifico? ¿Importaba realmente?

\- ¿Señor asesino?

El toque suave de una mano ajena sobre la suya le hizo regresar la mirada fiera sobre lo que fuera que-

Vincent no sabía como debería reaccionar...Frente suyo, un pequeño niño rubio, con los ojos celestes como el cielo y las mejillas bañadas en pecas le estaba sujetando la mano sin miedo.

\- Oh...¡Al fin despierta! ¡Ya me tenia preocupado! - Rio dulce hacia él.

Purple guy aparto su mano severamente confundido. ¿Que ese no era Grayson? Si...ahora lo recordaba. Grayson, el pequeño mocoso que no había parado de pedir a su abuelo la noche que lo masacro...

¿Sufría de amnesia? ¿O solo era estúpido?

\- Oye, mocoso. - Gruño, curiosamente fastidiado por la indiferencia del crio.

\- ¿Humm? - Golden se sentó frente al asesino, sin una sola gota de terror.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

Ante la pregunta, el niño sonrió tímidamente.

\- Esta en el mismo cuarto donde murió, Señor. ¿Ya lo olvido?

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Vincent comenzó a sentir el sudor frio bajar por su frente, sin tiempo que perder, comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación pobremente iluminada con la luz de un viejo foco al centro.

Un escalofrió le taladro la espalda cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

.

 _ **No...**_

 _ **.**_

Ahí estaba.

Su propio cadáver. Podrido y masacrado por el traje de ese maldito conejo dorado. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido asesinado? Si el cuerpo ya no tenía casi carne...el cabello estaba podrido y desgastado y los ojos...ya no habían ojos...

.

 _ **N-no...no,no...**_

 _ **.**_

Las cadenas, como si poseyeran un sensor; jalaron de sus pies, arrastrándolo al traje con lentitud.

\- ¿Q-que...? ¡N-No! ¡NO! - Aferro sus uñas al pavimento del suelo, y solo cuando sintió la mano de Golden agarrar la suya, las cadenas dejaron de arrastrarlo.

No entendía, ya no necesitaba respirar y aun así, sentía que se ahogaba. Mareado, volvió a la misma posición de cuando se había despertado, tendido boca abajo sobre el frio pavimento.

\- ¿Le duele algo...?

Pronto cayó en cuenta de la presencia de aquel niñato frente suyo. Con la rabia comiéndole desde adentro, levanto lentamente su cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada curiosa e inocente del pequeño.

\- Tu...Aun te recuerdo...- Gruño con voz ronca, ahora que las heridas sobre su cuerpo no estaban, no había nada que lo detuviera de desgarrar a ese niño...Sí, eso haría. Hace mucho que no probaba sangre ajena. Como deseaba masacrarlo...destruirlo...¡¿POR QUE COÑO NO PODIA ACERCARSE?! - ¡GAHHH! - Los grilletes en sus muñecas lo frenaban de cualquier intento por lastimar al pequeño.

Golden observo con extrema tranquilidad los vanos intentos del adulto por acercarse a él. Estirando las manos como un animal, graznando y aullando como si no hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer.

\- ¡MIERDA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡JODETE, HIJO DE PUTA! - Eso y más improperios era lo que se podía escuchar dentro de esas 6 paredes.

De inmediato, el pequeño se crispo; como si un demonio mucho peor estuviera a espaldas suyas.

\- ¡S-shh! ¡P-por favor, Señor asesino, silencio! ¡M-mi hermana se enojara mucho si se entera de que-

Muy tarde, Vincent se vio levantado del cuello por la mano fiera de un niño pelirrojo.

Purple tocio secamente, esa no era una fuerza normal...e-esa-

\- ¡Grayson!

El niño sintió algo muy parecido a un escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna. Oh,oh.

\- C-Clara... - Se giro con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa a ver a su hermana.

.

Vincent miro a los ojos de una bestia. Su mirada brillante, de color ámbar, estaba afilada como la de un demonio.

\- Tus intenciones fueron frenadas, Monstruo.

\- F-Feitan...- Susurro asustado el asesino.

El pelirrojo chasqueo los dientes y de un golpe certero, impacto el alma del ex-guardia contra Springtrap.

Vincent grito al sentirse dentro de esa cosa nuevamente. Las cadenas se aferraron a él y rodearon cada milímetro de su cuerpo hasta amordazar sus berridos y sellarlo en la completa oscuridad.

.

.

.

 **HELLO! :) Hoy les he traído una idea que no me ha dejado de rondar por la cabeza durante todas las vacaciones XD Verán, más que nada, esta historia promete estar llena de feelings (mi especialidad), algo de comedia, pero sobre todo, y de una extraña manera, de valores. See, see, se lo que están pensando. "¡¿Feelings y valores dentro de un fic con Purple guy?! Mii-chan, pero que te fumas?" Bueno, realmente no prometo que sea un trabajo constante, pero lo que si prometo, es que cada capítulo será único y les llegara directo en el kokoro. :D No teman, déjenme el entretenimiento a mi ¿vale?**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos mis fieles lectores (Mención honorifica:** BarbyMoritha x3 **). Muchas gracias por su fe en mi :) Algunos me han escrito y dedicado maravillosas obras. Por ello y por su paciencia, disfruten este fic que espero les guste mucho XD**

 **Un fuerte abrazo, familia!**

 **Reviews, plis! :D me alegran el día!**

 **Mii, fuera!**


End file.
